Yes Ma'am
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: Crazy, obsessed, teacher. In love, scared, boy.
1. Chapter 1

I took my reading glasses and looked at the class. From the front to the back line. Some of the children were dozing off to sleep, looking under their desks, probably sneaking in electronics or eat, and write notes. I sighed in disappointment as one focused on its tests. But I finally fixed for a moment, Elena and Stefan, my two best students were to work. I smiled at them both and put my attention back to the novel I was reading.

I was sure not to blink my book for students, because if they saw the cover, rumors have spread. I was reading books on twists. As the fetish 'Dad' and stuff. I kind of did not like how the men were always in control. However, I have come across a chapter that shows the woman has a little fun. If I were to these things in reality, change it.

I wondered what it would be like to switch the paper. Instead of me call him father, what he would call me ..

I hit my head halfway focus as my student, Stefan called me. He got up from his chair and walked toward my desk with his test paper. "I'm finished, lady."

I smiled. "Well, Stefan." He was the first to finish. I was always amazed even though I am aware of how smart he is.

After Stefan sat, she was Elena and her friend Bonnie soaring. They walk up to my desk and define their roles over Stefan. I nod and smile as they return to their seats.

When Stefan looked down, I bit my lip and looked at him. It was a perfect ass 17 years old. It is shameful for a woman 35 years of age to be looking at such a young male. But God made me like him. He was intelligent and even the head of the football team / soccer. His broad shoulders did wonders, and her long tresses that reached the middle of the back was glorious. Do not get me with those sexy green eyes and ripples. He was human? Suddenly, Stefan began to shift around uncomfortably. He looked around the room, because he knew someone estavaassistindo it. I whispered under my breath, grateful he knew it was not me.

Slowly, my eyes went from Stefan to Elena. My second passion student. She was seventeen, and Stefan. The two were really best friends. Yes, I am bisexual. It was not something I liked about Elena. She was intimidante.A how her hips swayed in those skirts she wore. I was just about to touch her. The strong Cuban accent she carried was just a league. I want Stefan and Elena to myself. But I do not know what I wanted most.

I was glad when the bell finally rang, it was time to go home. But for me it meant collecting papers. Shit. The students gave their works to me as they left. I was angry severaly several tests that I had got.

Pov Stefan.

"I felt like someone was looking at me, Elena." I explained on our way to the football field.

She laughed and picked up his foot to accompany me. "Someone is always looking at you."

I rolled my eyes. "But this..Was scary. Really scary."

She made a strange, "panting" noise. "If you ask me, Ms. Pierce is a pedophile. Maybe it was her."

"I doubt that. Just because we're her favorite students does not mean she has sexual fantasies with us." Retorted.

She shrugged. "She's always looking at me."

"Maybe it's because you are both Cuban? I do not know. But I think of better than that." I said exactly when we got to the football field.

When the coach saw me, he signaled me with his finger to come. I looked at Elena and gave a pouty face. She knew what I wanted.

"Okay, fine. I'll go and see my British crumpet." She laughed and kissed my nose before running into the stands.

I laughed with the new nickname and ran to the field with the rest of the team. I was good for this team, he always scorers. I like to call me the Star Kicker. There is.

My friend, Matt, look at me. Elena Gilbert. Hottest girl ever, mate. "I took a roll of exaggerated eyes." I say that every day. We are best friends, boy. It's ok?"

He shrugged. "It's not what you say your dick."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and disgust and slapped the back of his head. He laughed and held his head. What a dumb blonde.

"Styles" The coach called.

I bit my lower lip. "Excuse."

I kind of practice would actually go faster now.


	2. Chapter 2

After practice is over, I started to walk home alone. Elena had left earlier due to his mother complaining for no reason. I heard the thunder booming for what seemed like the thousandth time. The sky was just gray. It can rain now or later. Sighing, I tried to go faster than I normally did run home.

I continued to walk with my head down. I passed a few people and couples. Cars kept driving by on the road. A red car had stopped at the sound of burning rubber and honked the horn. I was sure that the driver was calling someone so I continued walking.

"Stefan"

My head snapped up at the female voice that called me. I looked out the window rolled down to see .

"Ms. Pierce?" I questioned. What she wanted?

"Obviously." She laughed. She honked her horn again and gave him dark, quirky smile.

"Get in the car Boy, it will rain."

Mum would be outraged if she found out I walked home with someone I barely knew. Besides it being my teacher and all. "No thanks, ma'am." I smiled.

"I insist." She said firmly.

Hesitantly I went to the car's passenger seat. And suddenly I had wished that I did not. Once the closed car door, she started back driving again.

I looked out the window in awkward silence. But how did we get on the track my house was on, I turned toward. "Go straight, then turn left. Then go straight again and you will see a two-story brown house."

She nodded in my senses. "So, Stefan, I've found a love interest yet?"

I gave him an odd look as she gave me this strange question. "One does not. Why?"

"Just curious, dear." She said softly. A little too soft for a mature voice like hers. When she turned to the left, she put her right hand on my thigh. She grabbed him.

I was uncomfortable. Much. "Ms .."

My voice trailed off when my heart was beating fast. And if she was not going to take me home?

"Call me Katherine from now, honey. And you will never get a F." She blinked before stopping the car. For what seemed an eternity, I was finally home. I was breathing hard with fear and quickly opened the door. I threw my bag to the curb and hopped out, quickly slamming the door shut. Katherine looked at me and winked before speeding off. I put my hand on my chest. Suddenly, I was happy to live near the school.

I ran to the front door and knocked. I do not feel like my keys. I just needed to get to my room. My mother opened the door and pulled me inside. "There you are!" She said heavily. "Who was the woman you fell off?"

I did not have time for questions and I definitely would not answer now. I bolted past her shoulder and ran up the stairs. I closed my door and turned the lock. I was still too scared to even talk. I could hear heavy footsteps of my mom travel to my door.

"You go out here now, young man!" She shouted angrily. Shit, I have to pretty crazy.

"Please Mum .." he said, almost choking.

I could hear her muttering under his breath before invading away. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPhone. I did not know I was biting my tongue until I felt a sharp pain.

I punched in Elena phone number and waited impatiently for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?" Elena said.

"Elena..You .." I could not pronounce the words.

"I..?" She said, mocking me.

" touched me. She winked at me and told me to call her" Katherine. "She was being..Like a..II not want to call it that word!" I yelled frantically. I covered my mouth because I was afraid that my mother had heard.

"A pedophile, Stefan. You know, I know, Obama knows it." She always had room for a little joke or humorous statement. Although it was relief, now it was not my time.

"See you at school tomorrow." I said while sighing. I do not want to talk, just try to forget it even happened. Before she could speak, I clicked on the 'order' button. After I hung up, I put my phone on my bedside table and buried my face in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine.

I kind of wish I did not do what I did yesterday. I was nervous anxious that he had told his mother and she would be sending police to come arrest me. At the same time I needed. I wanted to touch his big body, masculine at the same time to be mastered by a person with power. A woman. Like me. I will conquer it, I can bet on it. I will make you my bitch.

I sat in my chair, stacking test papers I had brought home and graduates yesterday. It was the last hour of the day. My favorite class was coming. Stefan and Elena.

One by one, the number of students traveled inside. I smiled when I saw Elena in. She shifted uncomfortably away from me and decided that its new headquarters would be in the back. Who does she think she is?

I laughed. These kids just do not know. I unbuttoned my shirt button down to the point where my cleavage was showing. I took off his reading glasses and pulled my hair ponytail that was. So I got up and walked to the back where Elena is. I smiled as I felt a little boys eye me. Elena nervously bit his upper lip and buried her face in his shoulder. I lifted my chin and leaned toward her, my cleavage in his face. When students were no longer paying attention to us, I laughed humble and whispered to her. "Breathe in my breasts." I rubbed his arm up and down. But for the class, it felt like I was taking care of her.

"You're disgusting and I'll tell you the principal or the police." She whispered back furiously.

I laughed and leaned into his ear, "You can be straight, but I know you find me intimidating. You will not tell. I know you will not. But if you do, bad things will happen." I whispered. I shot her a wink and walked back to my desk, my hips swaying. From the corner of my eye, I could see Elena staring at my ass. Win for me.

"Does anyone know where Stefan is?" I said angrily.

Some murmured students and others just shrugged. I nodded. "Very well then."

Speaking boy, he enters. Like a kind of miracle. "You're late, Mr. Styles." I said, smiling. "Arrest me."

His eyes widened and he slowly looked at Elena. His eyes felt for I understand, he told her. Boy needs some punishment now.

"I am very disappointed with this class. You have failed the test, all but Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt. And for that, the whole class will study the entire book history. Whole. By the end of the month." I talked. I knew I was being petty, but ..

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Stefan slammed his fist on the table.

My head shot towards him. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. I have soccer practice and I do not need this shit!" He said with a deep tone. It sure was hot. I could feel tingling down there abscene his manhood.

"Me too! I'll have to cut this shit man." Matt said. I looked at the dark-skinned boy and rolled my eyes. Stefan laughed.

"Do not curse in my classroom." I said sharply. He just shrugged.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. "Do not forget to study the book!" I screamed as the children got up to leave the class. I could see Stefan and Elena dodging, trying to hide and run with the crowd. I smiled. "Tsk tsk tsk." I grabbed them by their collars back and pulled them back inside. I slammed the door, locked it.

Stefan looked down and sighed deeply. Elena seemed marked for . Why not tease Elena for a minute? Is it not that I really want more anyway. But I'm still going to mess with it. I grabbed her by the waist and touched her breast. Squeezed. She moaned breathlessly. Stefan looked shocked, as if he could not believe his ears. Elena gasped and pulled away, running out of laughs and re-locked it.

Now, my attention was on the boy with fear, which is eyes were widened and seemed at a loss for words. His hands were behind his back ..

"Do not call me Katherine. Do not call me . Call me lady." I smiled.

He swallowed deeply and against the wall. "M-Mistress..Please let me out."

I ran my fingers through his chin, feeling his structured bone. "Mhm, do not be afraid of honey. You just need to be punished for telling Elena."

His eyes were full of fear and desire at the same time. "Bend over the table, Stefan."

He stood there frozen like a statue. too shocked to process. I was breathing hard. "I stuttered?" I said deeply.

He walked quickly to the table and leaned forward. His torso was shaking with how his ass looked. Fair.

"You've Been Naughty for what you did. You'll be in tears when I'm done with you."

I pulled her skinny black jeans down and ripped her underwear in the middle. I could tell he was about to open her mouth to scream.

"Yell, and you will not see the sun." I threatened.

He still and quiet was after my vicious warning. I smiled and rubbed his bare bottom. Then the back of my hand fell on his ass. He groaned in pain. "Ow .."

I slapped his ass again, taking turns on each cheek. He moaned and groaned every time I hit him. I was glad that the pain was getting to him, to discipline the child. He turned with eyes that were asking me to stop. I slapped his thigh and got up from the table. "I told him to turn?" I said. I grabbed his cock and began gently stroking it.

He threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh my .." he said in almost a whisper.

I kissed her neck while I pushed him faster and faster to each got on my knees and licked the tip. I pushed it fast enough to know that he was ready to come. I held my tongue out and he moaned when his hot milk-like substance came falling on my tongue. I gulped and smiled. Candy.

"Who am I baby?" I said softly.

"My lover." He said deeply.

I smiled. He was my bitch now. I hope that I would not fall in love. Or someone discover. "Go home, baby."

He pulled his pants, still breathing heavily. "Y-Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan.

Elena and I sat together in the park. But none of us had uttered a palavra.Nós just silently nodded at each other and walked side by side. We were not being weird with each other, which were to be uneasy about what happened. Personally, I was still shocked. Not only shocked, but worried that I had left in that intense moment get that far. But the thing that made me shudder was that I liked. Carefully I put an arm around Elena's shoulder. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Stefan .." She said in tears.

I sighed and kissed her forehead gently. "I know, Lena. I know."

I wiped the tear that fell from his left eye and was feeling very bad about was a virgin, so in this case, I was more than sure that she felt uncomfortable.

"If I asked you this, you would respond with the truth?" She asked, cocking her head.

I was afraid of what she would say. But I tried to push my thoughts. I quickly nodded in reply to show her that I had no double thoughts to be true.

"What did she do to you?" His voice raised. It was more severe. This caught my attention ..

I looked down in shame and held back tears. I was not feeling manly or confident anymore - only shame. Elena took a deep breath and held my hand. "Stefan." She looked at me sternly.

"I was beaten .." I admit half the truth, leaving out the hand work on purpose.

She sighed and shook her head furiously. "We need to get this woman trapped."

"No!" I was surprised by my answer. I was surprised by my tone. I was surprised that I was resisting make her prey.

Elena sneered. "What the fuck do you mean no? Did you fucking like it, Stefan?"

I was at a loss for words. I felt humiliated at the time. I could not believe she was acting like that to me. It was as if she would shame me too.

"You can get ass fucked by that Sicko for all I care." She grunted and rose. She wiped the back of his hand as if I were some kind of disease.

"Elena stop!" I begged, I had tears in his eyes now and the last thing I needed was an important person away from me. She looked at me once more before entering the bike that I had bought her last Christmas and speeding away. I never felt more alone. I could not go to Mom, I could not go to Matt, I could not go to Tyler, but I knew I could go to..I sighed deeply. I wiped the tears I approached it up and walked around the how amazing it would be if your red car would just pull up again? And we could only do this perverted thing again ..

I really could not believe that I liked. I enjoyed being your little slave. It was intimidating. And how could distract pain I was feeling at the time.

I walked behind a bunch of bushes and pulled my pants. I'll just forget eyes and thought of the beautiful hips Katherine swinging side to side. His tongue licked the slit of my penis. I moaned softly and began pushing me. What she was doing to me


End file.
